marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daryll Weathers (Earth-616)
| Weight = 185 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Unknown | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Reilly Brown | First = Deadpool & Cable: Split Second Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | Last = Deadpool & Cable: Split Second Infinite Comic Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Daryll Weathers utilized a functioning copy of the Split Second Temporal Dislocation Harness suit, created by his father, Dr. Carl Weathers, in Brooklyn twenty-six years into the future, to travel back through time in an effort to prevent the death of Dr. Weathers' other son, Darius Weathers, in present day Manhattan. Meanwhile, Cable witnessed what he thought was Dr. Weathers' assassination during a precognative vision, and believe that Deadpool was responsible, so the pair surveilled Dr. Weathers at Rockefeller Center and intercepted what appeared to be Split Second's assassination attempt; however, Wade accidentally shot and killed Dr. Weathers' son during the ensuing struggle. Split Second then repeatedly jumped seventy seconds into the past, creating a pocket temporal anomaly in hopes of preventing the boy's death, but each time either Deadpool, Cable, or Split Second accidentally killed various bystanders. By the fiftieth rewind, Wade had memorized the chaotic sequence of events and exploited that knowledge to get behind Daryll with Cable's gun, just has he reappeared in the timeline, blasting him through the chest. This damaged the buffers in the harness, destabilizing the drift of chronal particles and resulting in a massive explosion that seemingly erased the trio from existence. But Deadpool and Cable instead found themselves in the year 2050 where they were immediately attacked yet again, this time by a time-traveler wearing a different temporal suit and calling himself Loop. During the time displacement, something happened to Cable and he was babbling incoherently about the timeline being sick, which forced Wade to defend him, as Nate was apparently Loop's target for assassination. Eventually the NYPD arrived, and Loop fled the scene. Returning to the Timetech Facility, he ran into Deadpool yet again, and revealed himself to be none other than Wade Wilson. Dr. Carl Weathers, now the Temporal Adjudicator, then recruited Deadpool to help cure the cancer within the timestream, giving him his own Loop Temporal Dislocation Harness, before sending them both back in time to save the universe by killing Cable. The pair then jumped back and forth in time, between Earth-616 and Earth-4935, charged with fulfilling the Time Judge's orders of assassinating Nathan Dayspring, only to have Deadpool repeatedly save his life every time. Eventually Wade realized that it was Split Second who was trying to kill Cable in all the timelines, so he anticipated where he'd attack from at the next attempt, then dropped in behind him, shooting Daryll in the back of the head with a Temporal Pulse Pistol. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Temporal Pulse Pistol * Split Second Temporal Dislocation Harness | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Shooting Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers